Cheerio Surprise
by rnoele
Summary: AU ish. Blaine never cheated so when Kurt comes home for Christmas Blaine has a bit of a surprise for him. Smutty goodness. PWP. Written for Ficmas 2012. Cheerio!Blaine


"I can't wait till you are home." Blaine said staring at his computer screen.

"I know, me too. New York is great. But two months without you is a long time. And I must say our last rendezvous wasn't as…private as I would have hoped it to be." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I know, we didn't expect Rachel and Finn to be joining in on our first weekend in New York together. But I promise this weekend we'll have time to ourselves." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting Mr. Anderson?"

"I think I am Mr. Hummel, but I need to finish this paper and you need to pack. I will see you when you get home." Blaine said as he blew a kiss towards the webcam.

"You are such a tease." Kurt said as he caught the kiss.

"I know but you love me." Blaine said with a smile.

"That I do." Kurt replied before he waved and signed off. He looked as his calendar once again. Two days, two days till he was back in Ohio with Blaine.

XX

The two days went by in a blur. Between packing and the flight back home Kurt and Blaine had barely had time to text myswell talk. But after finally arriving home after Finn's less than safe driving through downtown Cleveland Kurt sunk down into his bed and dialed Blaine's number.

"Are you home!" Blaine's voice asked as soon as the line picked up.

"I am." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Is anyone there?" Blaine asked.

Kurt licked his lips, "No, Finn had to go to some teachers meeting and Carole is working the night shift and my Dad won't be back till tomorrow from Columbus."

"So you are home alone all night long." Blaine asked his voice low.

"Yes, Blaine. I am home alone all night long." Kurt replied.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

With that the line went dead. Kurt scrambled off the bed and hurried to make himself presentable after a long day of travel.

The doorbell rang not fifteen minutes later. Kurt's hear was beating fast in chest with anticipation. He opened the door to see Blaine standing on his doorstep with a long peacoat covering most of his body.

"What on earth are you wearing Blaine?" Kurt asked as he noticed Blaine's bare legs.

"Well, I missed you too Kurt." Blaine said with a sly smile.

"You didn't answer my question Blaine. It's freezing out and you're standing on my door step wearing converse, shorts, and a peacoat?"

"Well, if you invite me in I'll show you what I'm wearing." Blaine replied.

Kurt's mouth went dry at the tone in Blaine's voice. It was full of power and sex. Kurt could feel himself harden in his jeans.

He pulled Blaine in by the lapels on his coat and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss.

"Mmm Kurt, you haven't even seen your surprise yet." Blaine said as Kurt left his lips and began to focus his attention on Blaine's neck.

"Surprise?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he began to suck on the shorter boys ear lobe.

Blaine let out a soft moan as he nodded. "Kurt…if you keep doing that I'm going to come right in the middle of your foyer."

Kurt growled as he pulled away from Blaine. "Fine, Blaine but unless you are naked underneath that peacoat I can't imagine what would be better than ravaging you senseless right here."

Blaine let out a strained laugh, he wanted to tackle Kurt right there but he knew what he had planned was so much better.

"Well, after the glee club lost Sectionals Tina and I decided to join a new club." Blaine said stepping away from Kurt a bit.

"Blaine, we have a rule about bringing up glee club or glee club members before, during, or after sex." Kurt said looking down at Blaine with fake sternness.

"I know, but I promise I will be fast with my mentions. Ok, so we decided to join a new club. And since I don't play much more than piano or do any sports besides boxing I decided to join the Cheerios." With that Blaine unbuttoned his peacoat to reveal a very tight fitting Cheerios uniform top. Blaine's arms and chest were flexing beneath the tight fabric. The red and white contrasting perfectly against his skin.

Kurt was so distracted by Blaine's upper half it took a small noise and gesture from Blaine to him to look below Blaine's torso. But to Kurt shock Blaine wasn't wearing shorts or the regulation men's pants that usually accompanied a boys Cheerio uniform. Blaine's lower half was covered, or barely covered but a short Cheerios skirt.

"B…Blaine please tell me that this isn't the regulation uniform for all the Cheerio boys now?" Kurt asked voice low.

Blaine stepped closer to his boyfriend. He shook his head as he brought his lips to Kurt's ear. "This is just for you baby."

Kurt shivered with want. He once again let his eyes drift downwards. Blaine smiled and twirled around in Kurt's hold.

Kurt almost chocked at the sight. Blaine's ass was sticking out. His tan skin highlighted against the red pleats.

"Holy…" Kurt breathed before pulling Blaine up and nearly dragging him up the stairs to his room.

Blaine started to laugh before Kurt pushed him onto the bed and pulled his lips into a wanton kiss.

Blaine moaned when Kurt's hand snaked up between his shirt and skin and his fingers began to twist and play with his nipples.

"Oh, god Kurt. So good." Blaine cried when Kurt began to suck on the spot just above his collarbone.

As Kurt sucked he quickly shucked Blaine's shirt up and off of his torso. Kurt sat up on his knees to look down at Blaine who squirmed with lust against the sheets.

"Baby, you look so hot right now." Kurt said as he began to tug at Blaine's skirt. But Blaine brought his hands down to stop him.

"Leave it on." Blaine said, his voice low and sultry.

"You want to leave it on?" Kurt asked, his breath short.

Blaine nodded. "I want you to fuck me while I am wearing the skirt."

Kurt let out another growl as he roughly flipped Blaine over to his stomach. Blaine cried out with pleasure as his ass was put on display for Kurt.

"God, look at your perfect little ass. That tiny little skirt can't even begin to contain it." Kurt said as he began to massage at Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine began to make a quite keening noise as Kurt's finger began to tease as his hole.

Kurt could only handle to tease a minute longer before he knew he had to be inside of Blaine. Without leaving the bed he reached over to his beside table. Thankful that he left a fresh bottle of lube in their before moving to New York.

He quickly undressed himself fully before lubing up his fingers. He teased Blaine's hole once more before starting to press into the tight, wet heat.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and let out a soft moan. Kurt slowly pressed his fingers into Blaine's hole.

Blaine cried out in pleasure. "Kurt, oh god. Kurt!"

"You like that baby?" Kurt purred, as he slowly dragged his fingers in and out of Blaine.

"Yes god, need more. Need you." Blaine panted.

Kurt hummed with pleasure. He quickly coated his already aching dick and slowly pressed his body against Blaine's.

Before pressing in Kurt leaned down against Blaine's toned back to whisper in his ear.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the sexiest cheerleader I have ever seen."

Kurt then straightened up and sunk his dick into Blaine's ass. Both boys cried out in pleasure.

It had been months since they both were able to enjoy each other in this way and everything felt new and wonderful.

Blaine's breathing was coming fast and his muscles were straining against the stretch. His ass was peak and barred to Kurt, the skirt pleats laying against his back and thighs.

"Can I move baby?" Kurt asked, unwilling to push Blaine to fast after such a long time apart.

"Please move, Kurt." Blaine breathed.

Kurt didn't responded he just pulled back and then angled himself towards Blaine's prostate. He hit it dead on with is next thrust. Causing Blaine to let out a high pitch but delicious scream.

"So tight. So perfect." Kurt panted as he bucked his hips up into Blaine.

"Kurt I'm so close." Blaine breathed as his body began to tighten.

Kurt thrust into Blaine a few more times before his own body stiffed with arousal. "Come with me Blaine!" Kurt cried as his dick began to twitch and release inside of Blaine's hole.

Blaine came a second after Kurt his cum spilling out onto the cheerleading skirt.

Kurt stayed in Blaine as they came down. He slowly pulled out of Blaine's still twitching hole and collapsed beside him.

Blaine's body was boneless and he could only turn his face towards Kurt.

"That was amazing." He breathed looking up at Kurt with a smile.

"Well worth the flight home." Kurt agreed. "I do have one question though."

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, his eyes drifting closed with exhaustion.

"How are you going to explain a cum stained Cheerio skirt to Coach Sylvester?"


End file.
